


Dracula's New Clothes

by VanHelsingFreak



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsingFreak/pseuds/VanHelsingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Written on 27-28 May 2012.</p><p>Incredibly short one shot I wrote at 3 AM.</p><p>Personal shout out to my friend Reiseioni from Tumblr who gave me this weird idea.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not admit to being a good writer. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracula's New Clothes

The moon shone over the thick forest trail. The light illuminated the road, but it did not calm the traveller's concerned mind. He was hopelessly lost in the Transylvanian woods and it was nearing midnight when he had last checked his watch. He should have listened to the local villagers in the town of Vaseria, but he did not believe their strange superstitions. But now they wouldn't leave his mind, and worst of all, he felt like he was being watched.

 

A wolf howled in the distance. The traveller looked around trying to see if anything was near him. He saw nothing. If there was something or someone watching him they would be obscured by the shadows. He pulled out his revolver and made sure it was loaded. He knew that if anything they told him about actually existed it wouldn't hurt them, but he would give one hell of a fight. He tightened the high collar of his cloak and continued on, going deeper into the forest in hopes of finding a farmhouse or something of the sort. 

 

It was almost unnerving how wild the region was and how few people there were. He'd grown up in a large city and never imagined such places like this were real – he'd only heard of them in stories. The military never told him they'd drop into such strange and frightening places.

 

The moon was momentarily hidden by the clouds. He froze in his tracks. His heart started pounding and his breathing became hard. For a fleeting second he could almost swear someone was standing in front of him. It had the shape of a man about his size. Its face was white and his eyes burned an icy blue. When the moon shone once again he was alone. No one was there. He took a deep breath and cursed himself for being such a fool. None of those stories are real, he reminded himself, It's all fantasy. He wanted to trek on, but something was keeping him where he was. It was as if his body was not responding to his will. He started to shake. What am I afraid of? Those eyes wouldn't leave his mind. Illuminated blue orbs floating in the air. He blinked hard and shook his head violently. The irrational fear melted away and he continued on. The feeling of being observed became stronger and yet he tried to ignore it with all he had.

 

***

 

Count Dracula had been watching the stranger for some time. He could almost laugh at the fool wandering in the woods by night. Thinking that weak gun could stop anything lurking within the darkness. He wanted a closer look at him and was waiting for the right moment. For now he amused himself by watching the stranger looking around and tightening his cloak collar. He noted the finery of the uniform the stranger wore. He could tell he was a higher officer with his completely black ensemble, though he couldn't place where he was from. He wasn't much taller than Dracula himself and he noted that it was perhaps time for him to find some more modern clothing. The clothes he had on were a century and a half old. At the time he had obtained them, they were cut from the finest of fabrics money could buy. Now, they were outdated and starting to look unattractive. He gave credit to his brides - they took better care of themselves than he ever had. Without them he'd probably wear what he had until it rotted off of him.

 

He watched for a moment more and by his will he obscured the bright light of the full moon with thick clouds. With inhuman speed he brought himself in front of the strange man. He studied him. He noted he was a man of youth. His scruffy brown hair hung at his shoulders obviously uncombed for some time and his angular face had a day's growth on it. His eyes were wide and round and wider yet with his fear. He looked at Dracula and his eyes bore into him. Yes, he would do nicely, Dracula thought, and as quickly as he appeared he returned to the branch he was perched upon. He watched the stranger stand there frozen, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Dracula smiled. It would be very easy to bring him down. 

 

Soon, the stranger broke free of the stupor and continued on. Dracula followed him from the air. There was a thicker grove of trees where the moon would not shine so bright. The stranger was now on much borrowed time.

 

***

 

The man walked into the dark part of the forest. He was even more alert now. The moon only shone in scarce patches and who knew what could be hiding in it. He cocked his gun and held it at the ready. He was scared enough to shoot at anything that moved. He made the sign of the cross and prayed for the morning to arrive soon to help him find his way. He would make sure to cable his superiors and request to return home. He had enough of this place. All it's talk of vampires and werewolves. It was ridiculous! How could anyone believe such things in 1840?

 

He heard a rustle of leaves and the snap of a twig to his left. He looked around defiantly and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!" His hand tightened on his weapon and he was no longer afraid. He was a military man, not one who would believe such asinine fairy tales. 

 

Then, he felt something grab him and he was pulled into the brush, meeting the gaze of the same white face and cold blue eyes. All the fight drained out of him and he dropped his gun. He was too terrified even to scream. The creature smiled and opened its mouth, exposing sharp fangs. He made one last silent prayer and waited for the end at the hands of a creature he convinced himself could not exist.

 

***

 

Dracula finally made his move. Landing on the ground purposefully making noise. The stranger looked around with stupid defiance. Why were men at their bravest before they died? It only made it harder for him. He heard the man shout a demand in poor Hungarian and load his useless weapon. Dracula was tired of the game now and grabbed him, pulling him from the road. He turned the stranger face to face and was pleased to see the terror in his eyes. He wouldn't make much of a fight or even a sound now. He opened his mouth and went in for the kill.

 

The only noise the stranger made was when his blood was drained and his head was detached from his body. The head rolled onto the road. His terrified expression frozen forever. 

 

Dracula hung his cloak on a tree branch as he dressed himself in his new clothes. Everything, even the boots, fit perfectly. He pulled his long black hair back from his face with a silver hair-clip he found in the breast pocket. He stepped out of the brush admiring his new uniform. The frock coat hung from his thin frame ideally and he found himself giving credit to the fashions from England. The coat was embroidered in an intricate military pattern as was the matching vest. These pleased him greatly as he gave them some final adjustments. He took the cloak off of the branch and put it on, securing it tightly at the neck and put on a pair of black leather gloves. He picked up the head of his victim and laughed before throwing it over his shoulder into the brush with the body. He walked away satisfied with his take of the night. Leaving the stranger to rot and be eaten by wolves.


End file.
